


Uncharted Territory

by onmycesardiaz



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmycesardiaz/pseuds/onmycesardiaz
Summary: Peter Kavinksy's life is devoted to his family business and underground fighting. Lara Jean Song Covey's life is devoted to staying as far away from the Kavinsky Clan and underground fighting all together. A lot can happen to both of them when their paths begin to cross.





	1. Chapter One

Peter Kavinsky pulled into his parking space hastily. He glances at the clock and sees that he’s about ten minutes late. Which is his usual custom. He had a long night last night -like most nights- and he definitely did not feel like waking up to be on time. For school no less. The only reason he even shows up at all is because his mother would have a heart attack if he didn’t. He already lost one parent, he’s not trying to lose another.

 

He grabs his backpack from the back seat before stepping out of his Audi to make his way into the building. The hallways are deserted since class has already begun. Peter likes it like this though. The quiet. No loud noises of the hustle and bustle that today’s everyday life is full of. A time where he can just relax and forget the world he lives in. The world he was born into. 

 

He makes it to his locker and is gathering the things he needs for the day, which isn’t much. He isn’t one for taking notes and following the rules. Everyone is lucky that he decides to show up to class at all.

 

A loud thud echoes the empty hallways, drawing his attention over to the source. He sees a girl about twenty feet from him, a book on the ground next to her. A clear sign to him that that’s where the noise came from. It’s strange to see someone else in the hall at this time. Especially this girl who looks almost too much like a goody-goody. 

 

“Crap!” He hears the girl exclaim. She’s struggling between balancing the binders in her arms and attempting to pick up the fallen book. She’s attempting to crouch down in her skirt, balance the binders, and pick up the book. In most cases, Peter would just shrug his shoulders and walk away. He doesn’t know her and she isn’t his problem. But for some reason, he feels the need to help her. He closes his locker and makes his way over to her. She’s too distracted with trying to juggle her handful to notice him.

 

He bends down, picks the book up, and places it on top of the binders for her. She’s stopped her fidgeting and is now looking at him with big, round eyes. She stands up from her awkward crouching position and he follows suit. 

 

Peter is hit with a sense of familiarity when he finally gets a good look at her. Like he’s seen her somewhere before. She’s still staring at him and it’s making him feel a bit awkward, which he doesn’t like. He clears his throat to break the tension before speaking, “You’re welcome.” He slides on the classic Peter smirk. Something that always get the girls swooning. 

 

His words seem to break her out of her trance. Her eyebrows scrunch together slightly and her lips set to a small frown. “Um, I’m sorry what?”

 

Peter has to fight the urge to roll his eyes at her. She was cute, but she is also starting to make him think she’s a bit slow. Every girl falls for his smile. She seems so unaffected by it. It bothers him. “I said, you’re welcome. You know, for the book.” 

 

She looks down at her hands, the book that was on the floor now back where it should have been in the first place. “Oh! Yeah, um, thanks Peter.” 

 

His eyebrows rise slightly at the use of his first name. Everyone knows that he goes by his last name and last name only. Ever since freshman year of high school. The only people that call him Peter are direct family members. She said it though. She said it as if she’s been calling him that for years.

 

Another pang of familiarity hits him. And a weird feeling of excitement that she said it surges through him. “Do I know you?” 

 

It’s the only explanation he can come up with. Maybe he has had a wild night with her and in his drunken state allowed her to call him by his first name. 

 

He can see her eyes go from looking like she’s slightly embarrassed to now looking a mixture of both hurt and anger. 

 

“Apparently not,” she says, sounding dejected, her eyes breaking from his “I’ve got to go.” Without looking back at him, she makes her way around him and heads off down the hallway. Peter is left there feeling confused and annoyed. She was obviously upset that he didn’t know her. Although she really shouldn’t take offense to that considering that unless you’re somehow in the Kavinsky Clan, he wouldn’t know you. He doesn’t make it a point to get to know people. They just end up leaving you one way or the other. 

 

So why does he feel so bothered that she walked away like that? Why do her words feel like a kick to the gut? It’s not like she cussed him out of anything. But he guesses it’s not so much what she said but how she said it. Like his words hurt her. Deeply hurt her. 

 

It’s probably just because she seemed so unfazed by him, he finally decides. He hasn’t had a girl reject him in awhile, so her brush off must the reason he feels this way. Even though technically she didn’t reject him, she just didn’t respond like he would have hoped. Still though, that doesn’t happen to him. 

 

Coming to that conclusion, he decides to blow off the interaction with the girl from his mind, and he makes his way to class. When he enters the classroom the teacher glances his way but makes no comment. Peter smiles to himself at that. Everyone knows to let him do what he wants. If they know what’s good for them. He doesn’t even bother apologize for being late. 

 

Peter saunters to the back of the classroom, taking a seat next to his best friend and partner in crime, Gabe. 

 

“The great Peter Kavinksy finally decided to show his face,” Gabe mutters under his breath, a small smirk on his face. Peter just rolls his eyes at his friend, a smile still on his face. 

 

“I thought Leo was gonna have you work with him today,” Peter’s other friend, Cole, says turning around in his seat. 

 

Leo Kavinsky is Peter’s Uncle. He is also the most known man in their city. He’s the head hancho of the Kavinsky Clan, which means he calls the shots. The Kavinsky Clan own the city. What they say is what goes. Both legal and illegal. His uncle took over right after Peter’s father, John Kavinksy, got killed when a deal went bad. The price you pay when you work in the life they do.

 

“Nah, Uncle Leo doesn’t get me involved too much in that side of the business,” Peter responds, playing with a zipper on his backpack. 

 

“I’m surprised you even showed up today after last night’s fight,” Gabe states. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Peter retorts. 

 

“Uh because your face looks like it got smashed in,” Cole says as if it’s the most obvious thing. 

 

“Well that’s because it kinda did,” Gabe chuckles. 

 

Peter actually forgot about how his face looked. His competitor last night actually put up quite a fight and got a few good shots at Peter’s face. That only made Peter more furious, however, and he ended up beating up the kid until he could barely walk out the building. 

 

Peter was so used to the pain that came from the aftermath of a fight. He hardly remembered that any bruises or scratches still showed on his skin. He doesn’t make it a custom to look in the mirror all the time. 

 

“It’s not like no one knows where I got them from. Practically the entire school was there last night. Teachers too.” And it’s true. Even the teachers got caught up in the underground fighting sensation. The Kavinksy Clan’s most legal way of producing a solid income. 

 

His mind begins to wander back to the girl in the hallway earlier. She hadn’t commented on his bruised up face at all. Nor did she look scared of him. Most girls scurried away when his face looked like this. Or they practically jumped him on the spot. Not the girl though. She did neither. She was beginning to intrigue him the more he thought about her. 

 

Gabe and Cole don’t comment on his remark because they both know he has a solid point. Instead Cole asks, “So when’s the next fight?” 

 

“Tonight.” 

 

“Already? I thought tonight was Ryan’s turn to fight,” Gabe questions. It’s not unlike Peter to fight back to back, however after how hard of a hit he took last night, Gabe was sure he would at least take one day to recoup. 

 

Peter shrugs his shoulders in response, “Uncle Leo texted me this morning to let me know I’m up. Don’t know what happened to Ryan.” 

 

“I bet his girl told him he needed to stop. He’s fucking whipped,” Cole snickers. 

 

Ryan is another part of their group. All of them belong to the Kavinsky Clan. Ryan started dating this girl a few months back and ever since then he’s been fighting less and less. Peter thinks he’s weak for caving in to a girl. 

 

“I don’t think I could ever love a girl enough to give up fighting,” Gabe says. 

 

“Yeah me either,” Cole agrees, “What about you Kavinksy?” 

 

Peter looks at both Gabe and Cole, both sets of eyes on him. Would he give up fighting for a girl? He doesn’t think so. Fighting is his only solace in life. If he didn’t have that, he didn’t have anything. No girl could ever mean more to him that fighting. Anyone who gave up this life for a girl was pathetic in his eyes. 

 

“Fighting is my life,” Peter simply states, looking back down at his backpack. 

 

Gabe and Cole both think he says it because he’s part of the Kavinksy’s direct blood descent. Which in their eyes means that he can never be fully out. A part of that is right. 

 

But only Peter knows he said it because the only time he really feels alive is when he steps into that ring. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I'm terrible and I'm sorry! Life has been pretty crazy lately and I haven't had much time to write but I'm back and better than ever! Please let me know what you think of this! :)

Lara Jean Song Covey hastily pulls into a parking space at Adler High. She pulls in so close to the car next to her that she almost hit it. She contemplates fixing it, but decided against it because she’s already late and it’s only her passenger side anyways. She’ll deal with the apologies later. She grabs her bag from the floorboard next to her and makes her way into the school. 

 

This is so unlike her. She’s never late. In fact, she’s always early. Never once has she ever been late for anything in her life. She believes it’s the biggest sign of disrespect you can show. And now today, she’s late. All because Kitty forgot to turn her alarm on. Which meant she woke up late, and made Lara Jean late because she was Kitty’s ride. Her dad had to head into hospital early today so he couldn’t take Kitty. 

 

So as Lara Jean gathers the stack of binders and books she needs for the day from her locker, she can’t help but scorn Kitty in her head. She looks at the time and sees that’s she’s already fifteen minutes late and decides to just carry the binders and one book that she needs straight to class. She’ll get it all organized once she’s settled in her seat. She grabs her materials in her arms and shuts her locker with her elbow. For someone who hasn’t had to do this, she must say it’s going pretty well. 

 

That is, until she’s speed walking down the hallway to her class and the book on top decides to fall, crashing to the ground with a huge thud. 

 

Lara Jean crinkles her nose in annoyance. This is just what she needed. How in the world is she going to pick that up without dropping everything else? She chose to wear one of her skirts today, wanting to make a little more a fashion statement with her vintage combat boots and white blouse. She didn’t know she would have to bend down to pick up a book while juggling a stack full of binders. She now regrets her choice and wishes that she just wore jeans instead. 

 

She contemplates her best way to go about picking the book up. She goes through every logical scenario and comes up short of any good ideas. So finally she just decides on trying to squat low enough to pick the book up but also not let her skirt give away too much and give any random student a show to see. 

 

She’s so focused on trying to get the book that she doesn’t see him at first. She can feel him before she can actually see him. It’s not until the book moves from her line of sight that she looks over at him. One look into his eyes and she’s transported back years ago, when those same eyes used to look at her in the treehouse that they used to share. She sees every memory of the two of them together flash through her mind and suddenly she’s finding it hard to breathe. She takes a moment to look over the rest of his face. His jawline is definitely more defined than the last time she was thus close to him. And his overall features are a lot more rugged that what they were. He’s definitely grown up. Although he still looks beautiful up close to her. 

 

She doesn’t even notice how bruised and scratched up his face is until she stands up from her crouched position, him following suit and she takes another moment to take in his whole face. She’s not surprised though, or scared. She knows where he got them from. Everyone knows where he got them from. 

 

“You’re welcome,” He lets out, a smirk appearing on his lips. 

 

She knows it’s supposed to dazzle her, but all it does is transport her back to a time when he handed her a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, the same smirk on his face as he said those same words to her. 

 

“Uh, I’m sorry. What?” she hears herself mutter out, half of her there with him in the present and the other half stuck somewhere eating ice cream with his younger self. 

 

“I said you’re welcome. You know, for the book.” 

 

She looks down at her hands then and sees the book she was struggling to get now set right back on top where it should be. She didn’t even feel him place it there. “Oh! Yeah, um, thanks Peter.” 

 

His name slips so easily from her lips just like it used to all those years ago. She still remember the last time she ever called him that to his face. She remembers pleading with him to stay with her, her heart breaking when he walked away. 

 

She sees his eyebrow raise and wonders if he’s thinking of the same thing. Does he think about that day at all? Does he think about what they used to be at all? She does. More than she would like to admit. 

 

“Do I know you?” 

 

His voice crumbles her thoughts and all of the questions she’s been asking herself have been answered with that one question. No, he doesn’t think about them. He doesn’t even remember who she is. 

 

And suddenly she’s angry. They spent years of their life together and he has the audacity to ask if he knows her? What the hell was she to him! 

 

Her eyes harden and she looks away from him, covering her face with her hair to hide the anger she is feeling, “Apparently not.” Suddenly she can’t be around him anymore. She doesn’t have the feeling of amazement anymore. She just feels disappointment. “I’ve got to go.” 

 

She makes her way around him, not bothering to look at him again. She hurriedly walks down the hallway to her class, ducking in as quietly as she can. She mouths a sorry to her teacher and creeps to the back of the classroom. 

 

She slips into her seat next to her best friend Chris. She places her handful of items on her desk and starts putting away what is unneeded in her bag. 

 

“Little LJ, late to school. I thought I would never see the day,” Chris mutters to her and she picks at the black nail polish that is chipping away on her nails. 

 

Lara Jean mumbles a reply, “Kitty woke up late and I had to take her to school this morning.” 

 

Chris nods her head in understanding, “That sister of yours needs like ten alarm clocks to wake her up in the morning.” 

 

“ _ If  _ she remembers to turn them all on,” Lara Jean retorts. 

 

“True.” 

 

Lara Jean pulls out a pen and opens one of her binders to the section where she takes notes and tries to focus on what the teacher is saying. 

 

It’s hard, however, because her mind keeps going back to the hallway and her encounter with the great Peter Kavinksy. 

 

She rolls her eyes and she thinks of how everyone cowers down to him. Just because he’s the direct blood descendant of the leader of the Kavinsky Clan, everyone treats him like he’s a God. Throw in that he’s notorious for his wins in the underground fighting ring and you’ve got yourself one cocky high schooler. 

 

He wasn’t always like that though. Lara Jean can still remember the boy she used to know. That’s who she holds on to. Not this facade of a boy that walks the hallways now. The real boy who used to open doors for her and save her the last slice of pizza. 

 

But apparently he doesn’t exist anymore. He cleared his memory of anything pertaining to who he was or who she was. Like she was a stranger or worse, a one night stand. That’s what she’s become to him. Something so insignificant that he can’t even remember. 

 

“So are you coming tonight?” 

 

Lara Jean is still festering about a certain Kavinsky in her head that she doesn’t really hear Chris’ question. She looks over at her friend who is obviously awaiting a response. “What?” 

 

Chris sighs dramatically and shakes her slightly at her. She loves LJ, she really does, but her natural ability to zone out at the most terrible times she does not love. At all. “I asked if you were coming tonight.” 

 

“Coming tonight to what?” Lara Jean’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Did they have something planned tonight? She didn’t remember anything. She had planned to spend her night relaxing in her bed with a good book. 

 

“Oh come on!” Chris exclaims, causing her to receive a dirty look from their teacher. “Yeah yeah I know, detention. Don’t worry, Denise, I know the drill,” Chris say with a wave of her hand to the teacher. Lara Jean will never get over how different she and Chris are. She could never dream of talking to her teacher like that. 

 

“Anyways,” she continues, “I meant the fight tonight. Are you coming to the fight tonight?” 

 

Lara Jean stares blankly at her for a moment. “Excuse me, what? You can’t be serious.” 

 

Chris smirks, “Oh I’m dead serious.” 

 

Lara Jean busts out laughing at that. Like literal laughter escaped her lips. Too loud, apparently, because the teacher glared in their direction again. “Miss Covey, you will be joining your friend in detention after school today.” 

 

Lara Jean scrunches her face up at that. Her day just keeps getting better and better. And to top it off, Chris wants her to go the stupid underground fight tonight. Which does nothing but remind her of a certain curly headed boy she encountered not moments before. 

 

“So, is that a yes?” 

 

Lara Jean glares at her friend, “No, Chris, that is not a yes. In what world did you ever think I would agree to go in the first place?”

 

“Because your best friend, Lucas, signed up for his first match tonight and he’s going against Sanderson.” 

 

Oh frick. She completely forgot about that. She did promise Lucas she would go to support him. He was pretty nervous about it all last week and to calm his nerves she agreed to go. 

 

“He’s fighting Sanderson?” Josh Sanderson. Otherwise known as Margot Song-Covey’s boyfriend. Margot is Lara Jean’s older sister. She just left to attend college in Scotland a couple weeks ago. She and Josh agreed to try the long distance thing, which Lara Jean was very happy about. They are her true relationship goals and if they don’t make, there’s not much hope for her then.

 

“Yeah, so you have to come!.” Chris says as the bell rings signaling the end of class.

 

Lara Jean takes a deep sigh as she puts her binder in her bag. She stands up and makes her way out the door. She can’t let Lucas down and not go, which means, “Yeah, I guess I do have to come.”  

 

Chris lets a slight shriek of excitement and pulls her into a hug, “Great! And since you have detention with me after school we can just chill together until it’s time!” 

 

It takes everything in Lara Jean not to groan. This is beginning to be one of the worst days Lara Jean has ever experienced. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I promise I am still going to keep going with Be Mine Forever, but this idea popped into my head over the weekend and I have to write it! Let me know what you think and if I should continue at all :)


End file.
